Standing Between Lines
by DomiDolla
Summary: k before you read this let me tell you THIS IS NOT ANGEL BEATS i wanted to upload my own anime story but it wouldnt let me without having a anime back me up so i just posted this under my favorite show cause why not. But anywho this stories fantasy based so have an imagination but it doesnt just hop into unicorns, it leads into it. Just try it out? If i get 5 stars ill post more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cade, are you day dreaming again?" The teacher asked as she passed my desk and noticed me looking out the window watching the cherry blossoms fall off the tree to the ground.

My attention immediately got turned back to her. "What?" that seemed to be all I could say which made the class laugh irritating the teacher. Everything I say will make the class laugh; I guess that's just how I was known. I'm a pretty well known person, popular if that's what you want to call it. I'm also known as the heart breaker, it's true if you know me well enough, I do seem to do this thing where I lead on girls and then I'm over it after a week or two but for some reason girls still try to get at me even knowing what I do. I'm waiting for the day for some girl to do the same to me and I'm waiting for the day that some girl I screwed over gets her brother to beat me up.

Surprisingly I'm not a fighter, like yeah I'll fight if I have to but I don't walk around trying to get in fights. I've probably been in about two fights my whole life, not trying to brag but I won both.

She let the class stop laughing before she decided to speak. "Stay after class." She said loud enough for the class to make an "ohhhh" noise.

"Of course, please give me a detention to, we do need more time together." I said propping my head up with my hand and winking at her making the class go crazy.

She is an attractive teacher, from her long brown hair that was always curled and her blue eyes to the little things like her porn star glasses made her attractive. I don't even know why the school would hire a teacher that's probably in her twenties and has a perfect figure. I thought one of the rules to be a teacher was to not be attractive because having her as a teacher is pretty much instigating all my inappropriate comments.

Her face got red, either because she's blushing or because she's mad that I talked back. "I'm not one of the girls here; you can't talk to me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, so what are we going to talk about this time after class?"

I think she got mad that I said her first name then actually calling her by her "teacher name".

"Go to the office." She said walking to her desk and opening the drawer most likely looking for a detention slip.

I grabbed my back pack and started heading to the door. "Does this mean we're not going to have a talk?" I sarcastically said winking at her one more time before leaving the class to the office.

This school needs an elevator, or an office on each floor. I'm always getting kicked out of class, not even just Rose's. Even classes with unattractive teachers, but I get kicked out for different reasons for each class.

P.E: I don't dress out.

Math: talking to much

English: Either day dreaming or sleeping

History: Talking back

Guitar: I don't even bring my guitar

Community service: I don't really clean I'm always listening to my I-pod

If I even have a seventh period I didn't know so therefore I never showed up to it.

This school is so pointless, why am I not suspended or expelled yet? The office is pretty much my room, that's we're I mostly am. I've been in there so many times that the principle is like my best friend.

"Cade!" A girl's voice yelled to me which made me turn around.

"What?" I responded noticing one of my close friends Holly walking towards me. "Why do you look different today?"

"I got a haircut." She said touching the length of her orange hair which was still pretty long. "Office again?"

I turned back around to walk. "You know me so well."

She quickly ran in front of me and started walking backwards. "Did you hear about the princess?"

"What about her?"

"She's supposed to be wondering the streets today making any changes to what's needed."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I thought we'd go find her later today."

That comment made me stop walking. "You know that princesses don't go anywhere alone. There's probably going to be a bunch of security, swat team, guns and all that stuff that I'm not going to be involved in." I started to walk again.

"Why would the princess come into our city looking like a princess? If it were me I would try to look like a normal girl."

"Do you think princesses would know how to be normal? If she was raised in the 'royalty' lifestyle, dressing up and wearing a crown is normal to her."

I tried to walk but the short 5"4 girl ran in front of me again.

"Please?" She asked with a sparkle in her green eyes that kind of irritated me.

I put my hand on her head. "Nope." I started walking again and this time she didn't follow behind me asking me more questions, I think she just stood there and watched me walk off. Before I turned the corner I stopped walking for a second and stood there to tell her one more thing. "Why should I be looking for her, I think I'll be the one she's dying to meet, so she could come find me." I smiled and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was later that night and I couldn't sleep so that was the first part of my problem, the next problem was that all I could hear were my parents arguing and my little sister crying. At moments like this I sneak out and take a walk to the spot that I went to as a child. Usually when I sneak out I go to Holly's house and beg for her to come with me so I just wouldn't have to be alone but it was about 2 in the morning and I didn't want to bother waking her.

I snuck out so many times that I just put a ladder next to the room so that when I sneak out of my window I'll walk along the roof all the way to the ladder and that's just what I did.

Summer nights are warm so I didn't have to bring my jacket; I just brought my wallet just in case I wanted to get something. I started running until I made it around the corner, that's when I started to walk.

I started to walk along the trees just staring at the ground thinking about everything. 'Why do I live this kind of life?' that was the question that I kept thinking about. I stared at the ground that was just dirt now because I was away from the buildings and just surrounded by the trees. I walked through the trees onto the path that was guiding me to my childhood spot.

As I was walking something interrupted me. I saw this African American girl about my age or a year younger wearing a strapless top that was connected to her shorts. She had black hair but on the tip of one of her sides it was purple that faded into pink. She was holding a clipboard and would tug one side of her hair behind her ear every time the wing blew; she was looking up at the trees like she heard something in it.

Usually at moments like this I would just ignore it but for some reason I said something. "What are you doing?"

She gasped really loud and jumped back a little bit holding her clipboard to her chest as if I was staring at it. "Why are you out here at this time of night?" She asked me ignoring my question and asking her own. "You're past curfew; you shouldn't even be out here."

Her grip on her board to her chest didn't loosen, she was probably scared. "I was going on a walk to get away from everything." I didn't get any closer to her. "Your turn."

This girl looked me up and down about five times before she loosened her grip on her board. "I'm just trying to get home."

I laughed a little then leaned on the nearest tree. "It's complete forest out here, and the town's that way." I said pointing behind her.

She turned around fast and started to speed walk. "Thank you." She said.

I didn't bother to call her back I kind of just watched her fade away into the distance. She just probably vandalized something and got caught doing it, but the way she talked she didn't seem like that type of girl.

I laughed a little and proceeded to walk the opposite way the girl did. My spot wasn't much too far from where I was just at so it only took me about 3 minutes until I got there.

I finally made it to my spot; it was a rocky spot that had the river go through it. There were so many fallen trees that you could sit anywhere; there were also trees that had fallen into the lake that looked like it used to make a bridge across it.

I couldn't help but start have flash backs from when I was about 10. Just the thought of Holly trying to cross one of the branches to follow me to the other side, and just watching her fall into the water and me having to just go in after her. I remember making a swing set and brought it over here and attached it to a branch of a tree that was still standing tall and swinging. Then I remember one day I crossed the fallen tree and walked further down to see how far I could go and I found this river that looked like one big pool. I remember rushing over to get Holly and trying to help her get to the other side but I became impatient and told her to get on my back. When we crossed it I was rushing over to the spot with her. When I made it I remember seeing one little fallen tree that didn't go that far out into the water. That's when I put her down and we just stared at the water and claimed that spot as our spot.

Holly and I went there almost every day, that's where she would find me and that's where I would find her. No one knew about the spot so it was perfect. That was until one day there was a really bad storm and it ruined everything.

The storm broke the tree bridge to get over there and the river over flowed. As days go by it never really got any better, the little sandy

spot got covered in the water, it's just broken rocks now. The storm even

broke the swing that I made. Ever since it never really was our spot anymore, I never see her there anymore. I don't think she really even remembers about it.

I never tried to even go across again. I gave up as a child I guess. I could probably swim across now but not at the time. And people started to come here during the summer. But I bet people still don't know what's across it. Maybe I'll cross it again one day.

Sorry but this is the last Chapter I'll be posting on this website, if you want to read the other chapters i finnished here's the link story/story_edit_ ?storyid=3180531


End file.
